The typical high-frequency (HF) communication monopole has a dipole pattern. The vertical null in the antenna pattern precludes significant HF reflections from the ionosphere to the region close to the antenna. A horizontal dipole at ¼ wavelength above ground could be used. However, the height of the dipole over ground is impractical at most HF frequencies. Placing the horizontal dipole closer to ground increases ground loss; part of this loss is the ground wave. A need exists for an improved near vertical incidence skywave antenna.